And She Shall Speak Each Truth,W No Fault or Lie
by HellionKyou
Summary: She made a mistake, ate something of the pranksters act, now she cant lie, even if she tapped her mouth shut. Fred/Hermione T for now, Ill have to think on later chapters. Read and Review. No flames.
1. Chapter 1: Why did I eat that!

**And She Shall Speak Each Truth, With No Fault Or Lie.**

**Disclaim HP**

**Pairing: Fred and Hermione.**

**HellionKyou**

**Chapter One: Why did I eat that?!**

The thunder cracked and awoke Hermione. Over the summer her and Fred, the prankster Weasley have gotten rather close, like, Ron, Harry and Ginny.

Without thinking she crawled out of bed from the thrashing outside, scared her, she of course would never admit. She walked down the hall of the Burrow, wearing her pajamas, of really short shorts that were grey and pink, and the word "Sexy" on the back, she wore a pink tank top, and her hair was braded down. The thrashing became louder she jumped and snuck into the twins bedroom, Fred was rolled over to the point where she could squeeze her tiny body beside him and cover up, she laid down and closed her eyes, he rolled over and snatched a hold of her pulling her closer. "MM My 'Mione." He mumbled in his sleep.

The loud crashing outside seemed to subside in her mind as she lay curled up to Fred Weasley. He kept her safe even in his sleep…even knowing George was across the room. Hermione was nearly asleep when Fred woke up. He kept her close. "Hermione?" He said in her ear. Her beautiful eyes opened.

"When, what are you doing here."

"Hmm…I guess I slept walked here, ill just leave." She started to get up, the thunder clashed and she jumped. Fred smiled and pulled her back in the bed covered her up.

"Sleep walking my arise, you're scared of the thunder and lighting." It wasn't a question it was a known fact.

"I'm sorry, I originally didn't know I was headed her, my feet have a mind of their own."

He laughed in a lower tone, making sure not to wake up his twin.

"Yeah yeah, so are you letting me stay here?"

"Yeah, duh, ill protect you from the horrid monster outside, do ya want me to check under the bed too?"

She playfully whacked him. Then decided to play along, just to see his classic reaction.

She wrapped her arms around him and brought her upper body close to his, he had wrapped his arm around her butt, noticing not much of her shorts.

"Oh no Freddie protect me from the horrible monster out there, stop it before it eats George."

He laughed. "The way your dressed love, I think he may come after you."

"Awe and will you not protect me?" She began to laugh. She laid back down.

"Well I feel privileged, I get to see a goofy side of Hermione no-one else gets to see." He smiled and her heart was about to melt, her cheeks went a little red.

"So tell me, what's up with this clothing…I mean you come into two men's room and your dressed like that."

"Like what?" She pulled away a bit.

He pulled her back.

"Enough to make a grown man cry."

"Meaning?"

"You're hot, you really don't need to dress like that."

"It was hot in Ginny's room, trust me NO-ONE has ever seen me in these pants but you."

A rather huge grin formed on his face.

"I'm so wearing pants next time I come in here."

Another grin was placed on his face. "So you intend to do this more often then once?"

"I…uh…I…shut up and go to bed." She then curled up, and closed her eyes, she could feel his eyes staring at her.

"Alas, Fred, shall protect, Hermy, from the danger that seeks her, thunder storms." He laid back down, and pulled her into a hug.

She awoke at 6am , an hour before Mrs. Weasley would wake the Twins, it a rather Godly hour to get up at seven, they never get up, so trying was futile. She tried to tear her self from Fred's grip, but he held on to her for dear life.

"Fred, let go, your mom will be up here in an hour, FRED!"

He woke up, and looked at her face, with a grin. "Can you let me go so your mom doesn't get any ideas?"

He sighed and let her go. She kissed his cheek, and she quickly made her way to Ginny's room, who was already awake.

"So where were you all night?"

"Uh…what do you mean?"

"You know bloody well what I mean, which one of my brothers did you shack up with?"

"I haven't the faintest Idea of what you are talking about."

Ginny walked up to her and smelt her shirt.

"Ginny, you're scaring me."

"Defiantly in the twins room, oh Fred, ok."

Hermione got dressed and re did her hair. "Your not going to tell are…" Hermione got cut off.

"No, you have known me way to long, you should no better, but if you go downstairs, mums up, she may send us to wake the twins."

Hermione smiled and Mrs. Weasley did just that, she sent the girls. Ginny Pestered the hell out of George, and Hermione jumped on Fred, causing him to fall out of bed with her on top of him, he landed flat on the floor.

"Please…get off me." Hermione hopped up, while George and Ginny watched this strange display. Fred got up. "Ok see I'm up, I'm up…now are you two going to leave or do I have to walk around naked with you and my sister in here?" His smile was directed towards Hermione.

"We're leaving." Ginny said sounding grossed out, Hermione behind her. "Hey 'Mione you can stay."

The girls got out safely. "That was incredibly obvious, I don't think George missed that one, if he did sad bloke he is." Ginny carried on.

"What are you talking about."

"You love Fred."

"I what?"

"Well, ok you fancy him, but my God, I have never seen him act that way, if I was wrong which I'm never not, then I say Freddie, there love you…"

Hermione blushed, before Ginny could get a word in inch wise, the twins popped out.

"Stalking the door way.?"

"My dear brother, I am hungry, shall we."

"We shall." Fred said Winking at Hermione as he and George strode off.

"See.."

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah and I know what your hungry for."

"Don't you have to go wake up Harry."

"Oh right." Ginny took off like a bat out of hell, of the Minchin of Harry.

After Breakfast. The twins experimented on their latest project, for their store.

"So brother dear, we don't stay at the flat, because you fancy our brother best mate."

"Of course I don't fancy Harry…"

"Freddie."

He only nodded.

"Well then, that makes perfect since."

They had just finished their brewing and now they needed a test object, they thought Ron, that would be rather funny, but using their mother priceless.

"Oh you guys, are up to no good I see." Hermione said, entering and sitting on Fred's bed.

"Us, of course not, we aren't up to no good, are we dear George."

"Right Freddie, we are simply up to good."

They smiled.

"That made no since."

"So liberal."

"If you put anything in my food, I'll castrate the both of you."

"Now, why would I wish to cause you any distress my dear?" Fred said.

Without thinking she took the item shaped cookie from his grasp and ate it. His eyes went wide, as well did George.

"Hermione!?"

"Why did I just eat that?"


	2. Chapter 2:Only truth be told

**And She Shall Speak Each Truth, With No Fault Or Lie.**

**Disclaim HP**

**Pairing: Fred and Hermione.**

**HellionKyou**

**Chapter Two: Only truth be told.**

"What the hell did I just eat?" Hermione flew up from the bed, staring Fred in the eye.

"Something you were not suppose to." He said plainly.

"We need to test if it works…"George said. "But please don't tell mum."

"Fred!"

He jumped to her upset voice.

"You ate something we were testing, no harm will come, but we need to test it."

"How?"

"Hey Hermione, why do you come in her a lot?" George asked.

She glared but her mouth began to open and words of her own secret, blurted out.

"To see Fred." She covered her mouth.

"Well it works."

"What works?"

"You my dear, can't lie, nor can hold false information, we could tape your mouth shut, and you would still answer the truth when someone asked…oh dear brother, we have to keep her away from mum, and Ginny." Fred said in horror.

"When's it wear off?"

"We cant keep her from mum, like we can't keep you from Hermione…and um it where's off…eventually."

"Bloody hell, you assholes."

"Wow she cusses, is this new Fred dear?"

"Why ask me?"

"Stop bantering over there!, and work on a bloody cure, or else." She then stormed out of the room.

"I wonder what?"

"You won't get laid." George laughed.

"Brother dear, she is under our truth spell, she is running around the bloody burrow, who knows what she'll say." Fred said.

"True, but lets follow her, because I think some of it may be funny, unless we get yelled at by mom."

"Yes buy we have a reasonable explanation, sides Hermy loves you, well she likes you, so maybe she will cover our asses."

They quickly zapped out of the room, and was on Hermione's tail, they even were able to turn themselves into cats, so when she talked to Ginny they slipped under the bed.

"They WHAT?" Ginny said "Did you tell mum?"

"No, and I hope I don't have to, it was my fault not theirs, I was there at the wrong time."

"Yeah because you just love Fred, don't you?" Ginny smiled.

"Yes. I do…shit Gin."

"Oh pssh like their here anyways, they are probably laughing in the room or doing something weird."

"Yeah well, he doesn't fancy me back, I can't blame him, I'm not pretty, im a book worm…"

"Bull, your beautiful. Sides are you really that afraid of thunderstorms you had to sneak into my brothers room?"

"Yes. Ginny."

"Ok for a tester…do you want to shag Fred.?"

"Y…"She covered her mouth and mumbled it into her hands.

"What was that, you don't want to shag Fred?"

Her hands dropped off her mouth "No I do…"

Ginny saw two orange cats. "Fred George get out!!" Ginny screamed, she picked them up and through them out.

Hermione, hid under the covers of the spare bed. "Sorry I had no idea thoughs creeps where in here, but maybe you should stay away from everyone still they figure an antidote."

"There isn't one, it has to take its course."

"Thoughs blunder heads."

The day passed and they had to go to dinner. Hermione didn't look at Fred the entire time.

"Hermione, dear what's wrong."

"Fred and George let me eat their test subject for their shop, now I have to tell the truth on everything and I have no privacy because these two follow me around in the form of cats."

Mrs. Weasley started to scream at the twins.

"But then again maybe I shouldn't of ate what was in Fred's hand, even though it was so close to me."

"Not your fault deary, my boys have always been trouble. Fred George Antidote?"

She was giving them that look.

"Yeah there isn't one." George said.

"WHAT?"

"Chill mum, it will wear off." Fred said.

"When, when Hermione tells people things she rather not discuss!"

Fred stood up. "Well if it makes you feel better, I'll blurt something out, I'm in love with Hermione." He said and walked off, his twin not far behind. "And he is not under a potion" George pointed out before he left.

Hermione was speechless. "May I…"

"Yes." Before Hermione could continue.

Hermione rushed to The twins room and knocked. George opened the door. He let her in and went back to the dinner table.

"You got us in trouble."

"You let me eat a truth potion."

He pulled her beside him on the bed. "Good news is, you didn't eat that much. That was tester, may only last for two more days."

She threw her hands up In the air. "And the trouble I can get into. I might as well lock my self in Gin's room."

"Or mine." He said and then cleared his throat.

"You know if Ron wasn't away, he would probably be abusing the fact that I cant lie, now Harry won't dare, now that your mum is pissed."

Fred laughed. "Such langue."

"Well Freddie, I am not a kid anymore, I rather not use such langue, but you and your brother…I am not a lab rat!."

"Your fault Granger. "

"Then you follow me around disguised as cats. Do you have no shame?"

He sighed. "I bloody well understand your upset, so would you please stop yelling, I'm not interrogate you like my sister did, or like George wants to."

"Really, why not?"

"Did you not hear what I said before I left.?"

"You love me, that could mean like a sister."

"No dear, in love."

Hermione stood up. "I'm go lay down."

"My beds softer."

"So…"

"Gin will ask more questions."

"You all can ask anything you want, there is nothing I have to hide, since you hid under the bed, and now know I like you and would shag you, so, I'm going back to Ginny's, and safe proofing it from simple minded twins, who have no respect and turn to into cats to spy!!!!." She then slammed the door and put many spells in Ginny's room to keep out the twins. She laid down and Ginny watched with amazement.

"If Fred, announced it, he ment it."

"Not the point right now."

"Sorry…"

"Go ahead, ask all you want, now I have nothing to hide."

"If you and my brother marry you'll be my sister."

"Well that's how it would work yes, but who said I was marring that git."

"You want to be furious at him like you should, but you can't, can you?"

"No, I want to, but I can't, now I jus want to hug him."

"So give this night a day to break, and then go hug the damn git tomorrow, though it would be funny if he thought you were still mad at him, even when the spell wore off."

"Why Ms. Weasley, that's a con-artists job." She smiled.

"Pay back."


	3. Chapter 3: Pay Back

**And She Shall Speak Each Truth, With No Fault Or Lie.**

**Disclaim HP**

**Pairing: Fred and Hermione.**

**HellionKyou**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pay Back**

Hermione has blurted things she has had no intention of telling anyone, for the past three days, ignoring Fred, and giving him the 'I hate you' Look seemed to be working, as it was harsh. Accident as it was, she knew when it wore off she had to get him back.

Thunder crashed again this night. Waking her up with sweats. She feared, the cracking of everything. She was wearing a pink tank top and black soft pants. She ran into the twins room, and with another crack she leaped in Fred's bed.

"Oh hey Hermione."

"I'm still upset with you." She closed her eyes and covered up.

George out of the room, Fred sat up, he was wearing boxers and no shirt. He turned on the light. Her eyes opened and glued to his body, muscles, abs, she almost fell in love all over again.

"Look In all seriousness you have every right to be pissed, and want revenge, but I bloody well didn't mean anything, or harm towards you."

"Ha, and how would I know that!, You and your brother, experiment, and use your family and now me as a lab ra…" She was cut off, with her slight tearing, as he placed his lips on her. He then pulled away. "I love you." He handed her a ring, that had purple diamonds.

"What's this?"

He put it on her index finger. She felt a little tingle. "It's if we ever…"

"Cool, but you never asked me out?"

"The spell wore off?"

"Yeah, Gin and I were going to get revenge but, thanks to thunder and, I hated hurting you, even though you pissed me off."

He kissed her neck. She giggled. "I'm sorry baby."

She traced her fingers on his smooth chest.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girl friend?"

She smiled. "I wondered when you were going to ask me that."

She kissed him, pulling him upon her, lets just say, thank the gods for lighting, and the ring he gave her. The light was out, the door was locked and cloths on the floor.

In the living room the next day, The new couple sat by the fire.

"Damn it." Ginny entered the room.

"Sorry Gin, I couldn't help it." Hermione said, as she flashed the ring towards Ginny.

"Oh my gosh, you two did it pragnant, you better hope that's the right finger and you better hope she's not pregnant."

"Don't tell mum."

"I'm not."

"There is a risk, what if I am." Hermione, got up from the couch as he pulled her down into his lap where he wrapped his arms around her. "You have me, and you have this whole lot. But don't worry you're fine. Just make sure that doesn't slip off during…" He was cut off by his sister.

"Ok enough with the sex life…when?"

"Last night."

"Thunderstorm."

"Yeah and good thing to, the way he moans."

"Wow I didn't need to know that. Um Hermione, you may want to have the talk with my mum."

"I've had the talk with mine."

"Yeah, mums going to find out, she's not dumb, so she will give you a talk, and Fred, will get the talk in the 'if she's pregnant blah blah."

"If she is, I'll marry her, I want to marry her now, but she's Hermione."

"Hi honey right herem git."

"Wow this is pay back, because I feel sick, I am going to have sex with Harry."

"The hell you are!"

"She was kidding."

"She's my baby sister." Fred whined. As Ginny was already gone. Hermione kissed him. "It's ok, well at least I got, we got pay back, for her intrusion, even though she is one of my best friends."

Fred smiled goofily "I want you here and now."

"Next truth spell, put it on your self."

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4: Foxy Foxy

**And She Shall Speak Each Truth, With No Fault Or Lie.**

**Disclaim HP**

**Pairing: Fred and Hermione.**

**HellionKyou**

**Small print that says "Ya Think" no idea how it got there, please pay no mind, and pretend its not there, give me ideas fer the next prank an chapter. Thanks fer yer reviews.**

**Chapter Four: Foxy Foxy**

It's funny when you date one of the twins, everyone thinking you should date Ron, you guys argue like your married. Well I don't want to argue. I want to laugh, and I want a guy who can always make me smile and even when we fight, we make up an hour later. With Ron, we didn't have that.

Ginny and Harry are already a couple, I've been noticing more rings on her fingers, so in the words of the Weasleys, "Bloody hell, Harry." But I also so another ring on her finger a special finger, I think she has something to tell us, or hide from us.

Any ways I Hermione Granger is dating Fredrick Weasley, Prankster, and use to be player.

Here we go again…

Normal Pov

She laid on his bed, her hair was put up , and not paying attention to the twins as they experimented, she was fixated on her book. Beside her was a glass of butter beer and she had food she kept her food on her stomach.

"George dear, this is a liquid."

"I see, this. I don't suppose we could…"

"Make a drink, prank, love the idea, we need to test…" Fred was paused. "Put a few drops in her butter beer, it's tasteless." George said.

"Well ok, since it is harmless, she is going to hurt me…"

"But think how cute she will be, and how this will benefit." George smiled .

Fred took the clear liquid, that was in a small vile, he poured what was in it, in her drink and then tossed it at George back handed. Hermione turned. "What did you do?" she asked almost putting her book down, when he leaned in, and kissed her passionately. "I just wanted a kiss."

"Well get George out of her and we can do more than kiss." Hermione smiled and kissed him again. Fred pulled away all jumpy she drank her butter beer.

"Take 2 hours to come into effect brother dear, have fun with 'Mione, I am going to go taunt Ronnie." George said then he was gone.

Hermione put her food aside and her book aside as well, Fred leaped at her but didn't land on her. He began to kiss up her neck, and then reaching her lips, she had obviously used strawberry banana lip gloss, the taste was bliss, he leaned more so on her body, and before he could get anywhere, Ron burst in with George straight behind, he zapped Ron to hold him back.

"Ah, so the rumors of the Burrow are true, you and my brother, are…are…what is it that your doing, bloody fucking hell!" Ron was pissed. But not as pissed as Fred, he kissed Hermione once more and then got up as she did.

"Ronald get out, it is none of your business what your brother and I do!" Hermione snapped.

"He's my brother, you're my best friend…you can't. "

"Ginny and Harry."

"That's different Hermione, your…" Ron paused Fred got in his face and was steamed, not even his own twin has seen him like this. It kind of turned Hermione on.

"She isn't yours, she is her own person, you bloody git, and yes she's my girlfriend, I love her, and if you have any intention of hurting her by making her feel bad, by dating one of us, then I will poison you in your sleep, and forever will be a monkey, no get the fuck out of my room."

Ron looked scared as well as George. Hermione was turned on. She got up and wrapped her arms around Fred's torso, Ron seeing the ring.

"Your shagging my brother…" Ron said no more and just left.

George smiled with fear. "Sorry mate I tried to stop him, but you know, he needed to know, I'll leave you two alone, Hermy looks like she wants to mount you." Then George was gone.

She sat on the bed as he joined her, he was pissed, but she pinned him down, and started to kiss him. "I love you too."

He smiled. "Your going to bloody hate me in three…two…one…" *POOF* She was a medium size White fox. She looked down at her body, and she noticed fur, then she sprang off Fred and he handed her, her mirror, she let out a cry, and ran out the door. Fred chased her down she ran into the kitchen Molly screamed…"Fred, George what did you do?"

Fred picked her up. "It's Hermione."

Hermione bit him, she let her go. Molly started to whack her sons with spatulas.

"Hey stop that." Fred said. Hermione was biting both of the twins legs and Ron's just because he deserved it.

George bent down to Hermione while still being hit. "I'm sorry Hermione it wasn't Fred's idea, it was mine. Its harmless you will be ow, fine ow mom!, you will change back tonight, and you may want to be near a robe because you'll be naked." George said.

Hermione ran to Ginny's room, and Ginny followed, leaving Harry and Ron plying chess.

Hermione sat on her bed, Ginny sat beside her, and petted her.

"Your soft, but what my brothers did was low, but for once George took the heat, so don't hate Fred, it'll kill him if you dump him." She said.

Hermione's head was down.

"I know was shocked but I talked to them and mom and Fred has never loved anyone before, him pulling shit on you, well they need a tester, though I think they are going to use Ron for now on."

"Ok so no more tests on Hemy." George said.

Fred sat on his be and his hands threw his hair. "ya think , lets just bloody well test on Ron, he's a fuckin' wanker, and I do not want to loose Hermione."

Night came, and the door opened. George apologized to the fox. "Good news Hermy, Ron's our new tester, and may I say Foxy Foxy, your so cute, maybe you should stay that way, say Fred, why is she white?"

Fred looked at his brother. "I don't know…cute though Foxy Foxy" Fred sang as well as George. Fred sat down Hermione jumped in his lap and curled up. Fred's twin left and locked the door She let out a cry, and changed back, she was starked, she got up and put her cloths back on.

"You're an ass!"

He lowered his head, and handed her a soft black small box. She opened it and her eyes went wide.

He looked up, from the floor wet face, tears…

Hermione stared at the item in her box, then kissed him.

"And?"

"Put it on me."

"Kinky." Fred smiled.

Ya think


End file.
